


Dinglehopper

by Tesmi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Characters Watching The Little Mermaid (1989), Doggy Style, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesmi/pseuds/Tesmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is having some issues with self image, and Aoba does her best to let her girlfriend know she doesn't have to worry. </p><p>PWP post re:connect cisswap Renao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinglehopper

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do some les porn and this was self-beta'd and very self indulgent. Hopefully it's not too bad.

It was a long time before Aoba finally got to touch Ren. 

Of course, she and Ren were a very clingy couple, for lack of a better word. Both of them touched the other with gentle caresses or passing touches on the arm or the small of the back as much as they could manage. Aoba supposed it was there way of making up for lost time. With her physical therapy, Ren was also constantly reliant on Aoba for many things. Supporting the other girl as they walked together was a regular occurrence, even with how much Aoba gently pushed Ren to try to do things on her own. She didn’t want to push too much, but she didn’t want to be so gentle that it negatively affected Ren’s progress, either- finding a middle ground was a challenge, but it all seemed to work out in the end. 

At first, Ren seemed focused more on Aoba than anything else. She seemed perfectly happy to power through intensive sessions of physical exertion, as long as Aoba was there to sit with her or cuddle her afterwards. As Ren began to get better, they started to do more things together. Little things, like house chores or taking a walk around the block. Ren was always happy to do anything at all, as long as it was with Aoba. 

And Aoba… Aoba was happy. She was so, so happy to have Ren in her life. It was more than she could have ever asked for.

But… sometimes it was hard. 

Times when Ren would doze off and her head would rest against Aoba’s shoulder, her warm breath tickling across her neck, and … times when Ren would lay on the bed in one of Aoba’s bigger shirts, curled so delicately, hands between her thighs… Aoba had never considered herself an especially sexual person. She’d never been anything but flustered about explicit conversations involving men, never had any interest in looking up porn. But the more Ren being less bed-bound and able to be up and about, the more Aoba couldn’t get that time on the beach inside of her mind out of her thoughts. 

Comparatively, Ren’s now body was a lot different than her then-body. It made sense. Ren’s Rhyme form was designed for combat. She had been tall (Aoba’s head had barely came to her shoulder) and broad, with a stomach that dipped with muscles and powerful shoulders. The dip of her waist had still been entirely feminine, creating a striking figure that could only be described as hourglass. And her breasts… Aoba always had to fight the heat that rose to her cheeks when she thought about them. Even though Ren’s breasts had been tightly bound by a Sarashi, nothing could hide the supple curve of them. Aoba would never get over just how big they’d been when she tore off those bandages. It was amazing that the sarashi had flattened them as much as they had. 

Ren’s body now was nice, too, of course- just different. Since her body had once belonged to Sei, it mirrored the malnutrition and abuse Sei had faced in her life time. Like Aoba, Sei cut a small figure, but where Aoba had small, hand-full sized breasts and wide hips and thighs, Sei had been straight as an arrow, her skin clinging to her bones creating a visage not unlike the skeletal design on her clothing. Maybe she wasn’t flat chested, but she had been close. 

Since Ren had come to inhabit Sei’s body, they both had noticed some gradual changes. It was like Sei’s body had changed, both with the restoration of health and with the shift in ownership. Where before Sei and Aoba had stood about equal height, Ren was now several inches taller. Additionally, Ren’s figure had filled out as well. It would be a stretch to call her curvy, but certainly no one would mistake the nature of her womanhood now. Still, her thighs never touched when she stood up, Aoba’s pants sagged on her hips. Her breasts, however, had swelled to a size bigger than Aoba’s own, much to her envy, and it seemed Ren was having some issues with the accompanying growing pains and discomforts the disproportionate fleshy parts could bring. Aoba assured her that with time, her body would adjust and catch up, but it was still hard for both of them. 

That was a huge part of the problem. Not so much how Ren looked, but her body. They had gotten the discussion of being together in Sei’s body out of the way already, but after that, very little had changed. They had gotten handsier, their make outs intensive, but Ren always flinched away when Aoba tried to slip a hand up her shirt, or run fingers down her side. Despite Ren’s insistence that it had nothing to do with Aoba, it still stung, leaving a bruise on her ego that only got bigger each time it happened. 

It was a month of this before Aoba snapped. That day was a gloomy one. The sky outside was gray, overcast with large black clouds. It had been drizzling on and off with no sign of stopping in sight. Tae had gone out to delivery medicine to a woman all the way on the other side of the island, which meant that Aoba and Ren had the house all to themselves. 

It had started out innocuous enough. They had been snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie. It was one of Ren’s favorites, an American cartoon called The Little Mermaid. Ren had her head resting in Aoba’s lap, curled up close to her side. It was Aoba’s giggling that first sparked conversation. 

“Aoba.” Ren titled her head up to look at her, lips a thin line. She didn’t look annoyed, so much as curious. “What is so amusing?” 

Aoba smiled down at her apologetically, suddenly feeling a little self conscious. On the screen, the eight-legged- tentacled?- witch was talking about taking the mermaid’s voice. It wasn’t really the best time to be laughing. Aoba ran a hand through Ren’s short hair, looking back to the screen. 

“It’s just- it’s just that I keep thinking about how the mermaid girl wanted to use a fork like a comb. I mean, the dinglehopper,” she had to stop again to giggle. Ren’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Just, imagine someone using a fork like a comb. Twirling their hair like spaghetti on the ends to get curls! I guess it’s just a funny image to me.”

She felt embarrassed. It was such a silly thing to be so amused by. However, Ren seemed to only register her comment and then nod her head briefly. “I understand. It is an amusing image.” 

“Right?” Aoba chuckled, playing with a piece of Ren’s hair between her fingers. It had been brittle to start off with, but after many baths together it’d taken up a soft, fluffy texture, and smelled like oranges. “It’s not she even needs to brush her hair, she’s got a cheat being in the water all the time. That’s why it looks so flowy.”

“I like Ariel’s hair.” Ren said softly, pulling herself into a sitting position. “I like the color. I think I like red a lot.”

“Ah, red, huh? Are you trying to say something about my hair, Ren?” Aoba teased with a joking pout, running her fingers gently through the hair tossed over her shoulder. She’d worn it down today, letting it air-dry after a shower.

Once again, Ren’s eyebrows furrowed, causing her forehead to crease in concern. A frown pulled at her lips, giving her a look that reminded Aoba of when she had been in the dog body. The expression was so guileless on Ren’s soft, rounded face that Aoba wanted to scoop her up and coo at her like a mother hen. 

“No, Aoba. Of course not. I love your hair just the way it is. I love all of you just the way that you are.” 

“H-hey, now, you don’t have to say such embarrassing things,” Aoba chuckled softly, feeling the blush spread on her face. “I was only joking-“ 

Her thoughts were cut off as Ren very suddenly leaned forward, nuzzling her face into the hair at Aoba’s neck. Aoba cringed from habit. Even though her hair didn’t hurt any more when touched, she still anticipated the sharp sting of pain whenever someone reached for it. If Ren notice the motion, however, she didn’t show it, inhaling sharply as she nosed at Aoba’s hair. 

“Ren…” Aoba brought a hand up to lay on Ren’s upper arm. A small gasp escaped her as she felt wetness on her neck. Ren’s breath tickled her skin as her girlfriend began to leave soft, open mouthed kisses along the sides of her neck. It was such a sudden shift that Aoba could only mewl and brace her hands on Ren’s shirt, unconsciously tipping up her chin to reveal more of the pale expanse of her throat. 

Ren seemed to take this as an invitation, shifting her weight so she was leaning into Aoba. She brought a hand up to push loose strands of blue away from Aoba’s skin, lips and teeth making unceremonious pathways. The feeling of her hot breath was sending shivers down Aoba’s spine, and she soon found herself unable to hold back anymore. Their lips met in a heated shift, moving together with bruising strength, and the pair of them soon forgot about Ariel and her hair related endeavors all together.

Aoba fisted the front of Ren’s shirt to pull her in as close as possible as she moved her weight across Ren’s thighs. Ren made a noise like that of a growl, all heat and want and Aoba felt a pulse run through her body, pooling down between her legs. Their chests pressed together as they awkwardly tried to accommodate the limited range of motion on the small couch, too engulfed in trying to devour each other’s mouths to care. 

Ren was relentless, much to Aoba’s chargin. Whatever had spurred this sudden need was an untamed urge, and not for the first time Aoba felt herself comparing Ren to her animalistic counterpart in her head. Unlike the small, adorable trotting dog she’d known as a companion, this Ren was based on instincts. Unrestrained as she pushed and pulled, fingers curled like claws on Aoba’s back and waist and digging into the flesh that spilled just slightly over the top of Aoba’s waistline and she moaned hotly against Ren’s open mouth. 

Although Aoba didn’t know when it had happened, she suddenly felt very aware of the slickness between her thighs. She let out a groan as Ren took her bottom lip between her teeth, canines digging into the skin ever so slightly. Ren was just so close and so much and so hot, Aoba wanted to fuck her so badly, she slid her hands under the hem of Ren’s shirt-

Immediately Ren stiffened beneath her touch and pulled away. Aoba could only react dazedly, leaving her hands where they were until she felt Ren push them away. It was then that she snapped back to reality. The first thing she felt was- angry. She felt angry, eyebrows pulling together as a scowl came over her face.

“What the hell, Ren?” Aoba pulled back a little bit to get a look at her girlfriends face. Ren’s hair was messy from being pushed up against the couch, and from Aoba’s hands jostling it. Her lips were swollen and glossy red with saliva, eyes blown wide with lust. She certainly didn’t look like someone who wasn’t turned on. 

“Why won’t you let me touch you? Every time I even so much as try, you- I mean, isn’t that what we were doing just now? Unless I read your tongue down my throat very wrong, in which case we really gotta work on your mixed signals!” 

There was a flash of something fierce in Aoba’s mind as her eyes glinted a touch of gold, just briefly. Ren looked flustered and upset, like a kicked dog, but not surprised by the outburst. She lowered her gaze and stared at a random point in space, refusing to meet Aoba’s eyes.

Aoba sighed and inhaled deeply. * “Ren, I- I’m sorry, okay? It’s just that I really want to… to touch you, and it seems like you want that, too, but..” 

Ren doesn’t answer, just pulls her lips into a saddened expression with a murmured ‘I’m sorry, Aoba.’ Aoba cocked her head to the side with another sigh, bringing her hands up to gently cup Ren’s face.

“It’s okay. You know that you can talk to me, right? Whatever’s going on, you can talk to me about it. Things won’t get any better if you just stew and beat yourself up about it.”

This got Ren to look at her, then, hazel eyes meeting soft amber. A tiny point of a canine peeked from Ren’s mouth as she chewed at her lips, and Aoba had to fight the urge to ruffle her girlfriend’s hair at the cuteness of it. She tried to keep her expression serious, but open. Ren looked like she was grappling with the urge to say something, opening her mouth but then closing it again when nothing came out. Repeatedly, like a gaping fish, until finally she let out a noise that was only half of a sigh and her shoulders drooped. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to touch you, Aoba. I want to touch you very much. Incredibly so.” Aoba bit back an embarrassed laugh at Ren’s earnest face, knowing that Ren really meant what she said. It was another few seconds before Ren picked up her train of thought. 

“It’s just that, in this body, I…” Her words trailed off, her face tightening as she struggled with the right words. Aoba waited patiently, suddenly made aware of the gentle sound of rain against the window in the silence. It soothed the tension in her bones, if only a little, and she cautiously ran her finger tips along Ren’s thigh. 

“It is…this body is very precious to me,” Ren began slowly, baritone voice doing things to Aoba that didn’t feel appropriate for the conversation. “This body that was given to me by Sei, which is the most precious and special gift that I can imagine. However, it is that… I don’t mean any disrespect to Sei when I say this…” 

“Ren,” Aoba interrupted gently. “It’s okay. You can say whatever is on your mind. I’m sure Sei would understand.” *

Ren nodded slowly and closed her eyes, lips rolling inward. “It is just that… Aoba is so beautiful to me. I want to touch you and make love to you; sometimes it can be hard to control myself. When I think about myself, and the way this body has changed with me, I cannot help but to worry…that Aoba will feel the same way about me…” 

It clicked then. In Ren’s awkward, jumbled phrasing, it had taken a moment- but, Aoba thought that she got it now. It definitely made her feel bad. To think that Ren was worried all this time about her appearance, and to doubt that Aoba would be attracted to her? It sounded so silly to her, with how fiercely she felt about Ren, but it made sense. She could understand. It wasn’t as if she had always felt at home in her body, or had never felt inadequate compared to other people. 

“You’re self conscious.” Aoba murmured, causing Ren to glance up at her. Ren considered her words for a moment before slowly nodding, the bob of dark hair bouncing with the movement. 

“Oh, Ren… you don’t have to be self conscious. I love you, not your body- but because it is your body I love it just as much. It is a part of you, and you have to know that no matter what, there is no part of you that I could ever find unattractive.” 

Ren looked at Aoba in such a way that Aoba felt her heart swell with adoration. She stroked her thumb along Ren’s cheek, watching the other tilt her head into the touch. Although her girlfriend still looked a little unsure, there was a relief in her expression that made her heart flutter. At least she’d been able to ameliorate Ren’s worries, if only a little. 

“You…really mean that, Aoba?” Ren asked timidly, reaching out to cup Aoba’s hand. 

“Of course, stupid. Would I ever lie to you?” Affectionately bumping her forehead against Ren’s, she let out a huff. A rumble not unlike a laugh came from Ren’s chest. 

“Ren, if you want to wait until you feel more comfortable to..do anything… then that’s alright with me. I’ll wait as long as you need.” 

Hands tightened around hers. “The sentiment is very appreciated, Aoba, but I do not want to wait any longer. I have waited a very long time to be with you, and I would like to consummate our love through physical intimacy with you. “

“H-hey! Ren, don’t- don’t say things like that!” Mortified, Aoba pulled back as she felt heat warm her face. Ren said nothing about her embarrassment, instead leaning forward to lap her tongue across Aoba’s cheek. Aoba would have been grossed out if it was anyone but Ren, who had never quite managed to drop her tongue centric habits. 

“Well, if we’re going to, uh. ‘ _Consummate_ ’ anything, we should probably go up to the bedroom. It would be awkward if Granny walked in on us…” 

Ren nodded her head in ascension. The two retired to Aoba’s room, quickly jogging up the stairs hand in hand. Aoba’s room was an unfortunate mess, but they managed to maneuver the things strewn across the floor without tripping.

They were quick to pick up things where they had left off. Aoba straddled Ren’s waist as Ren sank back against the bed, curling her fingers in the front of Aoba’s shirt to bring her down and kiss her feverishly, eyes lidded and cheeks a lovely sanguine. Aoba marveled at the picture of her lover underneath her, chest heaving, lips slightly parted and moist. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, exploring every curve and dip of the smooth skin underneath her as she had so many times before, albeit in a much more ginger, nurturing way.

Her fingers eventually found the bottom of Ren’s shirt, and she hesitated. The expression on Ren’s face was slight dubitative, and she called her lover’s name gently. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ren offered Aoba a small smile and nodded her permission. 

The fabric peeled away with ease. Aoba pulled off only Ren’s top shirt, leaving the white wife beater she had on underneath. Ren went to protest, but Aoba just smiled and shushed her gently, leaning down to leave a gentle kiss on those soft pink lips.

“Let me take care of you.” 

With that, Aoba descended down Ren’s body once more, pushing up the bottom of her tank slowly. Ren shivered underneath her as the soft fabric dragged against the skin of her stomach. Aoba leaned down to leave soft kisses up her belly as she did so. There was a feeling of uncertainty in the young woman’s stomach that she tried to push away to make complete room for the warmth of arousal that also burned there. This was Ren, she didn’t have to impress Ren… it wasn’t like she had ever done this exactly with a woman before, but….

The small moan that reverberated underneath her palms as Ren’s belly pulled taut pulled her back from her thoughts. The rawness of the noise was enough to wash away those prickling anxieties, and she returned back to what she was doing. Pushing up Ren’s tank top until it was underneath her breasts, and then…

She had seen Ren naked before. Not so much recently, but within the first months of Ren’s return. With her girlfriends reliance on her through the period of her rehabilitation, it had come to having to take care of Ren more than a few times. Ren had always been shy about it then, as well, but in this situation it felt so very different. Understandably, Aoba could see why Ren had been so nervous- but she needn’t have been. 

Pushing the fabric up past her chest, the soft mounds spilled out. Ren’s nipples were a light brown in color, unlike her own pink ones. Aoba thought it was the cutest thing. And right now, Ren’s breasts seemed to swell as she gently cupped them in her hands, each nipple perked up with arousal, the smooth skin pebbling under her gentle caresses. 

“Aoba…” Ren choked out above her, back arching against the hands on her chest. Aoba just grinned and leaned forward to press her face between her breasts, feeling like she was being enveloped in warmth. The feeling of them, combined with the soft moans and mewls of the girl below her, could only be described as heavenly. Ren’s skin was a mixture of sweet and salty as she took flesh in her mouth, gently kissing and nipping, running her tongue lovingly along the stretch marks at the top of her breasts. Like lightning marks, Aoba thought to herself. So beautiful. 

Aoba could have stayed there forever, listening to Ren come undone beneath her as she pinched and rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger. But she felt the drag of nails against her scalp and looked up to see Ren with her fingers threading through the blue tresses of Aoba’s hair, tongue slightly hanging out between her parted lips.

“Aoba..I want to be able to touch you too.” 

Although she kept her hands thoroughly planted on Ren’s chest, she leaned up again to take her lips in a passionate kiss. Everything was a blur of heat and warmth, but she was aware of Ren’s hands on her, pushing up her shoulders. Leaning into Ren as she was suddenly sitting upright, and Ren’s slender fingers working her shirt over her head, unclipping her bra and letting it fall away, all the while still trying to keep kissing her through the motions. 

They both had to pull away to breath eventually, but though their lips no longer melded their contact was by no means severed. Aoba whimpered as she felt Ren’s chest rub against hers, very aware of the rolling motion of her hips down against the taller girl's lap. Was she doing that on purpose? It was hard to tell what she was doing instinctively or otherwise. Her thoughts were too hazy to care. 

Aoba gasped as she felt hands squeeze her backside. Ren’s hands were firm as they pressed, she could feel the force of them even through her jeans. Ren was pulling her closer, the friction of their crotches rubbing together through the fabric of their pants and making Aoba sob in pleasure and bury her face against Ren’s neck. 

“Aoba, your pants.” Ren murmured- or more like, growled- against Aoba’s ear. That was all she really had to say. Aoba got the message. 

Pulling back reluctantly, she got back and attempted to strip her pants sitting down. It was a hassle, between fumbling with her buttons and actually kicking the fabric down her legs. It was awkward and uncomfortable with her skin sticky with sweat; she sighed with relief once she was free of both  jeans and underwear. Naturally, Ren had taken a somewhat less vigorous approach to getting off her own pants. 

Now both naked, the two women took a moment to gaze at each other across the length of the bed, their legs tangled in the small amount of space. Ren was so beautiful, with her slender thighs and her pale skin, dabbled with scars and stretch marks and the occasional fading bruise from overdoing herself. It was all so strikingly beautiful to Aoba, as it was sad… these marks were all a part of not only Ren, but Sei as well. Battle scars from the life she had endured in Oval Tower…thinking about it made Aoba feel a little sick, and she tried to push the thoughts away as her eyes came up to meet Ren’s. 

Ren moved first, closing the gap to gently take Aoba’s face in her hands. The kiss they shared, this time, was tender. Less rushed than the ones before, but by no means less passionate. For a few moments they just sat and shared kisses, until they both couldn’t take it anymore.

The wonderment of exploring each other’s bodies was tenfold when it came to the space between their legs. Aoba had never really taken the time to examine any but her own up close. She’d never given it much thought before. Ren’s lips were pink and glistening with fluids, and felt much like touching her own as she ran a tentative finger across the surface. Ren groaned at her touch, touching Aoba in kind. It was such a sensitive spot, and Ren’s fingers on her felt different from the times she’d played with herself. Circling around her entrance, gently rubbing against the swollen head of her clit through the hood and making Aoba gasp and buck into her hand. 

“Aoba…” Ren’s words brought Aoba’s attention back to her lover. The tresses of Ren’s off-black hair were clinging to her cheeks and forehead, and she looked flushed. Her tongue ran over her lips, which were swollen from kissing earlier. 

“Aoba..can you please… get on your hands and knees and face the other way? I want to try something.”

Quizzical but willing, Aoba gave her a confused look before slowly obliging. She turned towards the end of the bed and got onto her hands and knees, suddenly feeling very exposed with herself open and exposed to Ren. Aoba tried to squeeze her knees together, but she felt Ren’s hands roughly grab onto her thighs and spread her wide open.

Ren’s tongue was not unexpected, but made her jump and lurch backward against Ren’s face all the same. It ran over her lips, her inner labia, and the flick of the tip against her clit almost made her knees buckle and give. But Ren’s hands were strong as she kept Aoba pulled back against her face, buried right into her skin.

“R-Ren! Oh god, _Ren,_ fuck…” Aoba swore and bit her lip as she earnestly thrust back against Ren’s touch. A mixture of fluids was slicking her inner thighs, and she almost bit her tongue in two trying to hold back a cry as she felt Ren lap up the juices on her skin. 

Very suddenly, the warmth of Ren’s tongue was gone. Aoba opened eyes she hadn’t realized were closed, blinking away tears of stimulation. She called out Ren’s name timidly, but there was no reply. 

Just as suddenly she felt weight shift over onto her back. Ren had crawled to rest her weight against Aoba’s lower back and shoulders, and she felt strong arms come up to grab at her breasts and squeeze. The position was familiar, almost like Ren was… mounting her. Like a dog. Ren was mounting her, tugging Aoba’s thighs back flush against her own, and she felt teeth against the shell of her ear and shivered. 

“R-Ren..” Aoba whined in confusion, although not entirely displeasure. Ren wasn’t heavy by any means, although her full weight pressed against Aoba’s back brought to her a feeling not unlike being enveloped. To what purpose the position served, though, Aoba couldn’t think of. It wasn’t as if Ren had a dick to penetrate her with, nor had they discussed anything to do with strap-ons and toys, and- 

“ _Aoba_.” Ren’s guttural growl against her ear was all the warning she got before she felt Ren’s hips begin to grind against her. The motion was dissimilar from thrusting, more like gyrating circles of her hips against Aoba’s backside. Ren was rubbing against her, rutting against the slope of her spine and rear. She felt the wetness rub against her and Ren’s soft pants against her ears, before Ren’s fingers dipped down to rub against her clit. 

“Oh- _oh_ -“ Was all that could really be said about that. It took a bit of feeling around before Ren caught on the rubbing motions that felt best for Aoba. Her fingers rubbed harshly across Aoba’s lips and her hardness, flicking in rough circular motions, and the stimulation of it was enough to make Aoba almost collapse into a sobbing pile against her bed. Ren’s free hand gently kneaded Aoba’s breasts, squeezing her nipples between her fingers. They moved together in this way, working into a rocking motion as Ren rubbed sporadically against Aoba’s skin and Aoba keened and rolled back into Ren’s slender fingers, feeling two of them dip inside of her as another worked her clit and _oh god it was just too much._

Aoba came with a scream as her arms gave out from under her, clinging frantically onto the bed sheets as she rode out her orgasm. Ren’s motions were less intensive as she rubbed Aoba through it, Aoba’s body quivering in response to the continuous stimulation. Ren came not soon after, biting into Aoba’s shoulder and holding on as her come ran down Aoba’s thighs. The bite wasn’t exactly gentle, but Aoba hardly felt it. 

The two of them both gasped for air as they slumped against each other. Aoba pulled away and rolled onto her back as Ren slumped besides her, arms immediately latching onto Aoba’s waist. The room was heavy with the smell of sweat and sex. Aoba knew they’d need to clean before Granny got home, but for the life of her, she couldn’t find it within herself to move. 

She felt the bed shift as Ren came up to hover over her, gently knocking their foreheads together. They exchanged their age-old mantra together in quiet voices, rough from the activities prior. Aoba felt like she could stay together like this with her girlfriend forever, just held in each other’s arms. 

“Aoba?”   

“Hmm?” 

Ren nosed against Aoba’s cheek and then pulled away to look at her. She ran gentle fingers through Aoba’s bangs, sweeping them away from her face. 

“Your hair is kind of a mess. We should really fix it before Tae-san comes home… perhaps with a dinglehopper?” 

Aoba laughed harder than she had in a very long time.*

**Author's Note:**

> The position Ren and Aoba do at the end is called the Hip Hot, one that I discovered researching lesbian karma sutra. It seemed hot to me, if not kind of impractical, but just go with it okay? I'm pretty sure Aoba could just blow on Ren's face and Ren would come, let's be honest.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, pls check out my writing/fandom tumblr tesmi.tumblr.com and leave me some request for lesbian stuff you wanna see written or drawn, maybe?


End file.
